Running
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: After the events that took place at the castle, Magenta runs away and meets someone running as well. Oneshot.


After Riff Raff had killed everyone who lived at the castle, Magenta fled. She had wanted to go home, yes, but not at that cost. Columbia wasn't supposed to die. Columbia was…Columbia was at the very least her friend. Frank didn't even deserve the death he got, and he was an asshole to everyone. Rocky was the most innocent of them all, he was simply a creation, a brainless, impulsive creation. Maybe he would have caught on to human and/or Transylvanian habits, but he never had the chance.

Magenta was actually afraid that Riff Raff would turn on her next. Would he accuse her of never liking him as he'd said about the others, then kill her as he'd kill them? Either way, after Riff Raff pulled that trigger, Magenta knew he simply wasn't the same. She loved him, she did, but she was smart enough to know when to get the fuck out.

Magenta didn't care where she went. She let her legs carry her where they would, as long as it was away from the castle that would soon descend into the sky, carrying her brother away to their home planet. Magenta suddenly realized it just wouldn't be home without their housemates, even though there was a time they didn't all live together.

When Magenta finally stopped running, she was in an area she certainly hadn't seen before. There were tall buildings everywhere, flashing electronic billboards advertising on most of them. Paying more attention to her surroundings than where she was going, she walked right into another woman. "So-" she started to apologize, but the woman's eyes had her mesmerized. Then she realized the other woman was out of breath. She was running, too. "What are you running from?"

"I'm not running from anything," Blind Mag, the Voice of GeneCo answered. "I'm running to the broken bridge. If I wait any longer, the repossession will be more painful than if I took things into my own hands."

There was something about her. She had the same murderous intent reflected in Riff Raff's eyes as he burst through the theater's doors, only they were more saddened than his, which told Magenta the intended victim was herself. "Woah. Hold on, now. I just watched three people die. I'm not about to let another one die when I can do something to stop it."

"You don't care." Mag was crying now. "No one cares about me. They only care about the image I represent. My voice. Perfection. Self-indulgence. They don't care about my feelings, for who I really am. No one cares about me for me."

"I care. Please, don't do this. We can find somewhere to talk. I'll listen. I'm not like everyone else."

"Stop it. How can you care? You don't –…" realization caught on. "…Even know who I am." That was the proof she needed.

It's amazing how much a difference one person can make.

They found an abandoned underground cellar where they could hide away as long as they wanted. Magenta listened as Blind Mag told her all about GeneCo, how she was ensnared in their trap, 'working' for them, and what would happen to her if she tried to quit. Once she had finished, Magenta let her impulses take control. She wrapped her arms around the other woman and drew her close, kissing her softly. "I won't let them hurt you," she promised her.

"I…" Mag was trying to recover from the unexpected kiss. "I don't see how you can do anything. I…"

"I told you. I'm not like everyone else. We could just disappear off the face of the earth, and you'd never have to worry again."

"But…why? You just met me. Why would…?"

"I'm tired of people dying. It doesn't take me long to grow fond of someone, either." She caressed her cheek. "And now knowing what you've been through…I can't just do nothing."

Blind Mag was in tears again. Never before had she met someone so caring.

Magenta held her silently. Nothing more needed to be said, as she was held, Blind Mag knew Magenta's words were true. She knew she was safe with her. Once she exhausted herself of her tears, she allowed herself to fall asleep in her arms.

Magenta held her protectively. Maybe, just maybe, the night's events were playing out exactly as they were supposed to. Maybe this was who she was meant to be with.


End file.
